


Look at the stars

by Fragilister



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, zevran is a sarcastic bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fragilister/pseuds/Fragilister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Warden's party recruited a new member and the following night, she was feeling a bit lonely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look at the stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chmurka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chmurka/gifts).



Elissa woke up suddenly, clenching her fingers on the handle of her dagger underneath the backpack which was now serving as a pillow. She relaxed her muscles and stretched out her rigid fingers when she realised there was no danger in the tent. The enemies were just a part of her nightmares, just as usual.

She glanced at Morrigan sleeping calmly on the bedding barely a foot away from her. Even further away was Leliana, looking like a messy tangle of limbs in the odd position she was in, snoring quietly a little now and then. The Warden smirked slightly and sat up, but the expression vanished to be replaced by a frown, when she saw that the bedding behind the bard was empty.

"Zevran?" she whispered to make sure he wasn't there. No answer came. "Zevran?" she repeated a little bit louder but the darkness didn't lie, the assasin they recruited last afternoon was gone.

She cursed quietly and lift her body clumsily to crawl out of the tent on her knees. When she got out and tied the opening carefully to not let any awful flying bugs in, she saw the familiar Dalish silhuette wrapped in his blanket and poking the embers surrounded by a provisoric campfire with a stick. It was still dark outside and quite chilly. A shiver  of cold travelled down the woman's spine when she got closer to the disappearing fire and sat on the ground next to Zevran in silence. He glanced at her shortly but then looked back to the blazing ash.

"The fire is going out," Elissa murmured after a while of silence between them. She was starting getting cold and the pathetic rests of their campfire didn't really help her body to regain any warmth.

"It sure is. Thanks for noticing," the elf answered sarcastically, flipping over a small piece of wood with the stick. "Why are you awake?"

"Because I couldn't sleep, obviously," she said bitterly as her teeth started chattering. "Why are _you_ awake?"

Zevran snorted and looked at her with a smirk.

" _Because I couldn't sleep_."

"Hey!" Elissa growled, but couldn't help but chuckle. "I might reconsider recruiting you."

"Too late, I'm too attached to your little group of freaks," Zevran said overdramatically and unwrapped himself from the blanket. "Come closer, we don't need a Warden with a cold here," he said and moved the blanket to her. "We can share, you know."

"Or I could get my own blanket," Elissa said, but didn't stand up. Instead she crawled closer to Zevran and let him cover them both with the woolen blanket and tuck in her bare feet in it. "Damn, it really is cold."

"May I?" Zevran asked softly, putting one of his arms around her and pulling her slightly closer. At first Elissa resisted automatically, but then gave in and leaned against his chest. "This is slightly less cold."

"Indeed," she murmured and sighed. "There is also a slight chance, that you might kill me now."

"No, why? I told you already that it's not very profitable right now. The company of a beautiful warrior lady sounds way better than going back to the Crows," Zevran said, as his smile widened.

Elissa wrapped her arm around him and looked down on the almost extinguished fire. She felt how Zevrans fingers were caressing her side softly and found it quite pleasant. It has been a while since she's been this close to a man and Zevran wasn't unattractive at all. She thought she might play around a little.

"Your accent is funny," she said after a while and the elf hissed at her playfully before he responded, making his accent even more heavy.

"Discriminating, that's the only thing you Ferelden people do!"

They started chuckling uncontrollably and in the end, Zevran rested his chin upon her head and sighed.

"I've never held a Ferelden woman this close, you know. You give me new experiences, Warden," he said, going back to his usual voice.

"Oh, really? I was sure you've had lots of women until now," she answered and smirked as she felt that Zevran's hand has travelled slighty lower on her body, now caressing her hip.

"Don't get me wrong, I had lots of women. And men. But they just never happened to be from Ferelden, I might just add you to my list."

Elissa laughed again and flinched when his hand has gone all the way down to her buttock.

"Hey, watch it," she scolded him playfully, but didn't move his hand away. "I'm not your woman, as far as I know."

"Well, I sure am your man. At least the formal way, you know what I mean. The 'you have my sword' way. I wouldn't mind if you suggested something else though," Zevran said softly and chuckled when Elissa looked at him with a frown. "Nothing what do you call it... binding?"

"We'll see about that. It would surely simplify this whole thing if you tried not to kill me in my sleep."

"I can always try," Zevran said and suddenly laid on the ground, making the Warden fall upon his chest.

The grass underneath them was wet and cold, but at that moment it really didn't bother any of them. Elissa laid upon Zevran feeling the warmth from his body and his gentle touch on her back. They lied like this for what seemed an eternity in complete silence, but neither of them fell asleep. The silence felt comfortable and domestic in some way. Elissa turned around after a while to lay on her back, steading her head upon the elf's shoulder.

"Beautiful sky, am I right?" Zevran said fondling her hair with his fingers. "Look at all the stars."

"You couldn't think of anything more cliche, could you?" she chuckled and looked up. "And it's cloudy and misty. I can't even see any stars."

"I can. Not for real, I mean, but I assume they are beautiful behind the clouds."

"You're ridiculous," Elissa sighed and hugged in her face between Zevran's neck and shoulder. "Would it be absolutely unacceptable if we sleep here?"

"Depends on what you mean by 'sleep'," he answered and Elissa snorted again, pulling herself closer to him.

"Sleep. With closed eyes. Upon your chest," she explained quietly and yawned.

"As if you trusted me?"

"Yes, as if I trusted you."

"Seems fair enough. Maybe I'll get some sleep too. I can try."

"You should. We'll be travelling a long way tomorrow."

"Have I told you that I can sleep while walking and talking?"

"How do I know you're not sleeping right now, then?" Elissa asked sleepily, feeling that she would doze off any moment.

Zevran's fingers were tangled in her hair, massaging her skin gently.

"You don't."

****  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> There. I wrote this for my cutest, most beautiful sister, and I felt like I could share it on here too. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
